


Ships and Anchors

by dickard23



Series: Misfits [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickard23/pseuds/dickard23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to the Misfit Crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the Beginning

September 101AG

Ty Lee had been in the middle of a warriors’ meeting. Suki was going over the assignments for the girls when a man approached.

“Is Ty Lee here?” he wore formal attire, Fire Nation attire, which was odd for the island.

“I’m Ty Lee,” the former acrobat said to him. “Who are you?”

“I’m Ling, an attorney who was sent to deliver you legal papers.”

“What’s going on?” Suki questioned. “Why are you here?”

“I have to discuss Ty Lee’s legal rights with her.”

“Rights to what?”

“Your inheritance.”

Ty Lee frowned. “Who died?”

“Your great uncle Tin.”

“WHO?”

“He used to visit you and your family when you were a little girl.”

Ty Lee didn’t remember him at all. “When did he pass?”

“He past almost two months ago, but there had been some confusion as to his will. We just sorted it out.”

“I see, and what did I inherit?”

He was surprised she wanted to discuss this in front of her “friends.” “You inherited a choice.”

“A choice?” Now this guy sounded really weird.

“You can either take the money in coins or you can go on a trip around the world.”

“What?” Suki questioned.

“Your uncle planned a trip around the world, one he thought you would enjoy. You can go on it, all expenses paid or take the value in cash.”

“Can I think about it?”

“Of course. You don’t have to decide today, but the trip is set to leave in two weeks, so ideally, you will decide by then.” The man disappeared just as quickly as he had reappeared. He left the papers in a binder for Ty Lee.

***

She took a breath. “Shall we get to work?”

Suki couldn’t believe what just happened. At dinner, she discussed it with Sokka. “He planned a trip around the world for her. What kind of inheritance is that?”

“A really cool one!” Sokka declared. “Seriously, who wouldn’t want to go on a trip around the world for fun?”

“But we just got her!”

Sokka looked at his girlfriend. “I know you’ll miss her, but this could be a great experience for her, and she will only develop new skills while she’s gone.”

“You have a point,” Suki said. “Am I being selfish?”

“A little bit, but we all are. Who knows? Maybe Ty Lee will want the cash.”

Ty Lee wanted the cash. She had never had a chunk of money that was all hers before. Either her parents or Azula controlled the purse strings before. She didn’t make too much at the circus and she had to get a lot of new things when she joined the warriors. This would be her chance to be Miss. Independent.

***

Unfortunately, Tao, her father did not like this at all.

“How could he give all his money to my runaway daughter? She’s never been useful for anything.”

The noble tried to see if he could challenge the will in court.

Ling lawyer notified her a week later.

“Is there anything I can do?” Ty Lee questioned.

“You can fight it in court and risk squandering the money in the will or you can go on the trip now in which case, you’ll have already started using the money before he can get you in front of a judge.”

Ty Lee knew what she wanted to do. “I’m going to travel the world.” Ty Lee by herself, well with a crew. No circus, no boss, no family. She was going to see the world on her own terms, well her dead great-Uncle’s terms but that would do.

She had a week to pack her stuff and get ready.

“I’m sorry to leave you so soon,” Ty Lee said to Suki.

“I understand,” Suki said begrudgingly. Her father was trying to steal the money.

“I promise, I’ll write from every location.”

“That’s alright. Write when you can!”

“I will,” she hugged her friend. “And I hope y’all have an awesome time here while I’m gone.

Ty Lee took off before Suki had ever gotten word that Azula had left the asylum.

Ty Lee met her crew the morning they departed. The men were nice albeit quiet.

“So how did you get this job?” she questioned.

“Ling hired us. He had been instructed to assemble the crew and to make the arrangements that your uncle had depicted.”

“So you didn’t know my uncle.”

“No, Miss. I did not, but he sounds like a cool guy. I wish I could have done this trip at your age,” he said with a laugh.

“I am lucky,” Ty Lee said happily. “Let’s go!”

When they got to the ship, Ty Lee was surprised at how nice it was. The ship had been recently remodeled. She had a private bedroom suite with a bathroom and kitchenette. There was a full kitchen on board and a sous chef there to make all the meals while they were at sea.

“RAISE THE ANCHOR!” this was it. They were taking off for the trip of a lifetime.

She decided to sit in the net under the bow when she took off, chatting with the crew as they left Kyoshi Island. It was comfortable in the net, and it was fun to be moving backwards.

*** 

The girls (and Sokka) were there to wave her off. They would miss their bubbly friend, but she was off to an amazing experience.

“I’m so jealous,” Sokka said as he waved goodbye.


	2. Chin's Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee's first destination

Ty Lee’s first stop was Chin’s village, which was quite close. There, a man was there to give her a guided history tour of the village, where Chin had battled Avatar Kyoshi before she broke her island away from him. 

Ty Lee had feared this would be boring, but the guide focused on Kyoshi and how she had been working with the Earth King to save the kingdom from Chin.

“Chin was a nasty man. He had a holiday started to hate the avatar. Now we use it to celebrate Aang instead.”

Ty Lee had also received a map. She would get a mark each time she got to a new location on the trip. “I think this is going to be so much fun.”

She wrote a letter to Mai from the ship.

“Dear Mai,

I don’t know if you’ve heard yet, but my great uncle Tin died and he left me a trip around the world, talk about a weird inheritance. I just left Chin Island and I’m about to visit Whale Tale Island next. I’ll be going south and then east and then north and then west until I am back to the beginning.

I am so excited. He planned things for me to do and places for me to see. I wish I remembered him from my childhood. I feel bad that I don’t, but he must have thought I was special to do all this for me, so I am going to do my best to make the most of this trip.

I hope all is well with you and Zuko. I have not heard from you in a while and I assume you are busy helping to run the country.

It will be hard to get letters to me since I will be on the move, but I will be stopping at all of the major cities, so if you send them there, they can be held until I arrive.

Hugs and Kisses,

Ty Lee.

Mai got the letter and chuckled. She would get a bizarre inheritance for no reason. The girl could never stay in one place. A trip around the world seemed like the perfect thing for her. 

Mai had been preoccupied with the search for Azula. Hopefully, they will find her soon. It’s been a month and there was no sign of her. She had to slip up, didn’t she? What happened if she didn’t? Mai shuddered at the thought. 

***  
Ty Lee’s next destination was Gaoling. She was surprised by how affluent the city was. It seemed like it was hardly touched by the war.

She decided to take a crew to a nice dinner at a surf and turf restaurant.

“To a good voyage,” she said as they toasted their beers.

The captain felt spoiled. Ty Lee by far was the nicest “client” he had ever had and she was easy on the eyes. He warned his men to be respectful of her, but he knew they would try to flirt.

“How’s your dinner?” the first mate asked her.

She had the grilled unagi and fried chicken special. “This is exquisite,” she had never had this combination before. It was sweet and salty and the veggies paired with it nicely.

Most of the men had gone with steak and oyster prawns.

“So do you have a boyfriend?” he asked her.

The other guys chuckled.

“No.”

“Do you want one?”

“Keep it in your pants,” the Captain warned him.

The man turned red.

Ty Lee laughed.

She learned about their past voyages. They had been attacked by pirates in Chameleon Bay and shipwrecked in Serpent’s pass while on another voyage.

They all had so many stories and they were all talking at once. They were young and old, fat and thin, an odd assortment really. Ty Lee found them charming in a way.

After Gaoling, they set sail for an abandoned mining town to the west. The channel was quite narrow, and the crew was bickering as to how to best guide the ship.

Ty Lee had been trying to sleep in, but this would not happen to day. She was going to have to learn to adjust to her new shipmates and even though she’s an agreeable person, they would be testing her patience if they argued for 10 months straight.

About an hour later, she came out to the top of the deck to see how close they were. She saw a narrow strip of water with cliffs on either side. It was a gorgeous view, earth and water converging on one point on the horizon.

They made it to the land. Ty Lee wondered what they were going to see in a place no one lived, but when she got there, it was beautiful in a dilapidated way. There were collapsed tunnels and abandoned equipment. It was desolate and eerie. 

The activity for today was a hike. None of the men had been here before but they had a map of a trail to take to the top and knew to be very careful when exploring the mines.

“We wouldn’t want to be in them when they collapse,” the captain warned.

Ty Lee was in good shape and set a fast pace. The first mate thought she was cute and set to match her, but he quickly got winded.

Most of the other men went at a more leisurely place or just stayed on board.

The chi blocker had not had much time alone. She had gone from a huge family to a circus to Azula and Mai to prison to the warriors. She usually hated being alone because she was trapped in her thoughts, but for an afternoon, this was nice. She didn’t have to yield to anyone. She could just explore. Being on board with a group of men for almost a year would be a challenge. She would need these periodic solo excursions.

When she got to the top of the peak, she looked down on the remains of houses and the materials that had been left behind. She wondered if these people enjoyed living here or if a new mining town would appear some day. After resting and doing some stretching, Ty Lee decided to head back down. She was hungry.

Since it was Sunday, the chef had a dim sum menu for everyone. He made several platters of small bites, pork buns, red bean cakes, sesame balls and more for the people to share.

The men started filling their plates.

“Don’t be greedy,” the chef told them. “The lady is hungry too.”

“But she’s smaller than us,” one complained.

“But she’s actually athletic,” another teased.

There was plenty for Ty Lee and everyone else as they shared the food. Ty Lee used to go to dim sum with Azula and Mai when they were schoolgirls. Azula would order so much, Ty Lee would feel full until the next day. Apparently, if you can walk out without feeling overly full, she was a bad host.

It was a bittersweet memory. She doubted that the three girls would ever have such an experience together again.


	3. The Foggy Swamp

It was about five days before Ty Lee and their crew made it to their next destination. The Foggy Swamp wasn't very far on land, but they had a boat, so they had to go around Chin Village and through a narrow channel.

First, a screeching bird scared them.

The men were ready to run.

Once Ty Lee calmed them down, a giant plant monster appeared.

Ty Lee assumed it was a spirit. “We come in peace. I just wanted to learn about the swamp.”

Huu decided to give the group a chance and put the plants back. “That was just me plantbending. It’s my job to protect the swamp in case anyone attacks it.”

“I’m Ty Lee,” she said as she shook his hand.

“The name’s Huu pretty lady.”

The men were startled by the quirky attitudes of the swamp people, especially the women who would flirt wantonly and were kind of weird looking with their face paint and tattered clothes. They also spoke in a confusing dialect.

“What y’all doing hur with this lad-ee?” one of the women asked the crew.

“What did she just say?”

“We’re on a trip around the world,” Ty Lee told her. “I inherited the trip from my great uncle.”

The natives showed them around the swamp. The air was heavy, and the smell was strange.

Ty Lee wondered if some weird creature would emerge from the swamp and eat them.

Some of the crew feared that the people their might turn them into stew and eat them.

“How come you all live here?” Ty Lee asked the waterbenders.

“Our people came from the South Pole centuries ago,” Huu told her. “It’s warmer here and there’s so much natural diversity. Not much can grow in the South Pole.”

The people foraged for sustenance and used skiffs to get around.

Ty Lee found Huu’s teachings quite enlightening.

“Everything is connected. All of the people are like branches of one tree.”

Ty Lee felt a strong connection to many people: Mai, Suki, and connections were starting to form between her and the members of her crew.

She drank some strange concoction that Due brewed for her. It was some type of flower tea.

When Ty Lee closed her eyes, however, it wasn’t any of the aforementioned people that she saw. She saw Azula, with her hair down and in a white dress. Ty Lee didn’t know where Azula was but the former Princess was leaning into kiss Ty Lee.

Her lips felt cold. Ty Lee snapped her eyes open to realize she was kissing her cup.

“Is the tea that good?” Due asked her.

Ty Lee blushed. “I had a weird type of day dream. I was being kissed in some type of cave.”

“Ah. Huu says you can get visions of the future if you sit under the banyan-grove tree.”

Ty Lee was leaning on the tree. Was this her future? “I don’t know if it’s possible. The person kissing me is in the hospital.”

“Maybe he’ll get out.”

Would Azula get better? Even if she did, it didn’t mean she and Ty Lee would ever be together. _She probably hates me,_ the acrobat reasoned.

***

That night, they had roast possum chicken for dinner. Ty Lee had been hungry, but she found it hard to eat.

"You don't like it either," the captain asked her. The food was rather ... crispy.

"It's not the chicken," Ty Lee managed to get out. "I saw a vision."

The captain shivered. "There aren't ghosts or bad omens here right?"

Ty Lee almost laughed. "No, it was of my future, and I don't know what it means."

He shrugged. "Nothing you can do about the future until it's your present."


	4. The Air Nation

On Whale Tail Island, which was mostly a fishing town at this point. Ty Lee learned about how it had been once been an important meditative place for the Air Nomads.

“People used to go 98 straight days without eating in their meditative state,” the guide told her.

Ty Lee thought that was bullshit, but she didn’t want to be rude, so she said nothing.

The wives of the fishermen were very sweet.

“You’re so skinny!”

“We’re going to fatten you up!”

She enjoyed the attention. The girl had not been “mothered” in some time. Her mother had tried to be a good mom, but with seven sisters it was easy to not always know if something was wrong with any of them. She also got to eat some very good fried fish.

Ty Lee often stayed out with Azula and Mai instead of going home. Even if Azula was bossy and demanding, she at least made time for Ty Lee and appreciated her talents, even if she was never verbally thankful for them.

In the circus, Ty Lee had the adoration of thousands of people, which felt so good. She was with other “freaks” like her. She was happy to get applause every night and her aura had been quite pink.

In the Warrior House, Ty Lee had joined a sisterhood, which also felt good, but it wasn’t the same as having someone care for you. Ty Lee had gone without that for so long, she forgot what it felt like.

Their stay on the island was short, but she would remember this dinner for a long time.

October 101 AG

Next on Ty Lee’s trip was a hike through the Patolia Moutain range. Only two of the crew members accompanied her. The rest were too out of shape, but they made up various injuries to get out of it instead of admitting they would rather eat fried fish than hike.

It was a steep trail. Even the athletic warrior needed breaks, but she found it a very rewarding hike.

“This is gorgeous,” Ty Lee said of the flora. There was not much of it there, but there were yellow wildflowers and deciduous trees and the fruit trees that the Air Nomads had planted. This was the only life that had survived the genocide and it was here 100 years later. If they could talk, they would have such a harrowing tell to tale.

A balloon had been there to airlift Ty Lee to the top. On the way, the balloonist explained how the Air Nomads had lived. “This temple was exclusively male. The Avatar grew up here before the war. The Air Acolytes are rebuilding the temples now.”

“The who?”

“Aang has been teaching them the Air Nomad ways so they can preserve the culture of the temples.”

Ty Lee met Hei Won and Won Yee, two of the members when they got to the top.

“It’s so cool that you are doing this,” Ty Lee told the girls.

“It’s great that you came here,” Hei Won told her. “So few people know about what we’re doing.”

Ty Lee felt a pang of guilt. Her people caused this mess. She fought for the Fire Nation. “I feel so bad about what I did.”

Won Yee told her not to. “You are helping the world now. That’s what counts.”

Over the next few days, they shared with Ty Lee what they had learned.

* * *

 

It was well known that the Air Nomads had been pacifists, but Ty Lee didn’t know that “Most of the Air Nation were airbenders. They had the highest percentage of bending out of any nation.”

“Why is that?”

“Aang says its because they were the most spiritual.”

Ty Lee frowned. “But they couldn’t have been that spiritual in utero.” Wasn’t bending determined before birth?

“I know. I’m not quite sure on that honestly.”

Ty Lee shrugged. It might just have to be one of life’s mysteries.

Each year would have a festival where men and women would come together to procreate. “They had rotations so women didn’t have to bear children too frequently.”

“What about the men?”

“They had rotations for them too, mainly because there wouldn’t be enough women to match with them. Sometimes, the younger ones used to try to steal each other’s turns.”

“Was that the only sex they had?” Ty Lee couldn’t imagine that.

“Sex wasn’t prohibited, but for many, it was the only sex they had. The Nomads tried to rise above earthly desires.”

It was noble but tragic. If they had stayed more earthly, then they might have been able to anticipate Sozin’s greed.

After exploring the temples and learning about their traditions, Ty Lee was excited to be able to share this with other people.

“Do come back,” Won Yee told her.

“I will,” Ty Lee promised. She hugged them before she left.

Ty Lee wondered how her uncle knew she would enjoy this. He must have known me better than I knew him. Ty Lee tried to remember his face. She had seen his picture in a family tree, but it felt so unfamiliar to her. He had been a short man, kind of bald and a little chubby.

She imagined that he was an eccentric man. He’d have to be if he thought this was the best use for his money.


	5. Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee learns the truth about Azula

November 101 AG

After two months, Ty Lee was finally getting used to a life at sea. It had been a rough adjustment at first. Some days, she got seasick. Other times she got stir crazy. She found herself doing a lot of yoga on the deck.

The men enjoyed watching her, especially when she wore her yoga pants. The captain would periodically yell, “stop staring at her butt and get to work.” She normally found it fine being with a crew of men, but it was times like that, which were a bit unsettling. She knew the captain meant well, but it was awkward.

She was glad to get to land (well sort of) when she got to the Southern Water Tribe.

She had heard stories from Sokka about it, but she had never been.

When she go there, the future Chief had already returned.

“Ty Lee!” He greeted her as she arrived.

“Sokka!” She hugged him. “How did you know I was coming?”

“I got a letter from your lawyer, well Dad did. How are you?” Ling gave a heads up to each place she went (if there were people there) so she wouldn’t face any immigration issues and so someone could greet her.

“I’m great! This trip has been so much fun.”

She recounted all of her experiences thus far from her visit to the Southern Air Temple to when two of the crewmembers got into a fight over the last beer.

Sokka laughed. “It’s great to hear that you’re having such a good time. Is it hard being the only girl with so many males?” he could imagine some testosterone issues.

“I know how to fend for myself, and they mostly behave.” She may have chi blocked a member once or twice.”

“Well, as long as you’re having fun.”

He gave her a tour around the tribe, showing her where they had discovered Aang, where they fought Zuko and where they had decided to go with him to save the world.

“I can’t believe it all started here.” She felt like she was in a winter wonderland.

“I know right.”

“Have you heard from Suki? How is she?”

“I just got a letter for her. Zuko asked her and the other girls to help with the search.”

“What search?”

Ty Lee didn’t know. “For Azula. She escaped.”

“WHAT? When?” Ty Lee refused to admit it, but her daydream could really be a vision.

“Um in August, but he didn’t tell everyone right away.”

“Why not?” Ty Lee couldn’t believe she had been out for over two months without anyone saying anything.

“He thought it would cause a panic. He also hoped he find her quickly, but he has had no luck so far. She must have planned her escape for months.”

“Is she alone?” Ty Lee was worried about her former best friend, despite their history. She was so messed up the last time Ty Lee saw her.

“No. She broke out with her whole cellblock. There’s five of them missing together.”

“She made friends?” Ty Lee asked quizzically. It sounded so unlike her, especially if these people were crazy. She was very picky when it came to her interactions.

Sokka guffawed. “I guess she did. So you and Mai are not the only one to have befriended her.”

“Now we’re not special,” Ty Lee pouted.

“You’ll always be special.”

Their eyes met for just a moment. In another time and another place, maybe they could have worked, but they both knew it was a surface level crush. They both loved Suki too much for that.

Ty Lee met Gran Gran and Pakku.

Gran Gran immediately hugged her and wanted to hear all about her. They chatted over a pot of tea. She was fascinated that a noble from the Fire Nation bothered to visit their small tribe. No one had before (outside of a war context).

She learned about the circus and her adventures with Azula and Mai and her job with the warriors.

“You’re so well travelled and eloquent. If Sokka wasn’t taken, I’d try to set you up with him.”

Ty Lee laughed. Gran Gran was so sweet.

Pakku was polite but he was more stoic. He wasn’t opposed to her visit, but he was a man of propriety. She was a single, quite attractive, female, and he was married. He thought it ill form to be too friendly towards her. It sounded ridiculous, given their age gap, but certain Northern Water Tribe behaviors would always stay with him.

He showed her his waterbending school. Ty Lee didn’t know much about the art and was excited to see how they trained.

The chi blocker had met Hakoda before but they had never really talked.

“So what are you doing exactly?” Hakoda questioned.

“Just traveling the world. I’m not sure why my uncle wanted me to have this trip, but I’ve learned a lot so far, and I’m enjoying it.”

Hakoda couldn’t believe one could just travel the world for leisure. “The world is so different now. I never could have imagined this at your age.”

“I couldn’t imagine it before it happened.”

“Well, I hope you enjoy all of it.”

Sokka showed her where he had trained the younger boys for battle. The whale hunt season was over, but Ty Lee could see how resourceful they were with them, using the whale for lamp oil, food and leather. They even used the bones for construction.

“This is really unique.” Ty Lee had never thought about the need to be as resourceful as possible.

She got a great sendoff from the tribe and then headed east. She would be at sea for a while.

December 101 AG

After two weeks at sea, they were finally near the Eastern Air Temple. There were a few islands nearby but they were deserted. Ty Lee didn’t even see their names on the map.

The night before they got to the Eastern Air Temple. Ty Lee had a vivid dream. She was a little girl and she was at one of Azula’s sleepovers. There was a thunderstorm. Azula held her until she could go to sleep again. When they were kids, the firebender complained the whole time, but she held Ty Lee anyway.

In this dream, however, Azula seemed happy to hold her.

Ty Lee was baffled. Why would she dream about a time so long ago?

***

When she reached the temple, only Guru Pathik was there.

“Hello.”

“Hi Guru Pathik.”

“You know who I am?”

“Sokka told me you were the only one who lived here.”

“Ah. What can I do for you …?”

“Oh I’m Ty Lee. I’m on a trip around the world.”

“How exciting? Where have you been?”

She told him all about her journey. She even told him about her dream.

“I don’t know why I dreamt about her. I haven’t seen her in well over a year.”

“She escaped.” The warriors had told him this last month when they came to search the island.

“Yes, she did.”

“Maybe she is on your mind because you don’t know where she is or if she’s okay.”

“I’m sure she’s fine. She’s always been very resourceful.”

“Yes, but has she ever been on the lam before?”

“No,” Ty Lee admitted.

“It’s okay to worry.”

She tried the onion banana juice and meditated with him. The juice was so nasty!

“Now tell me about this dream again.”

She went through the events. This time, she mentioned, “Azula would hold me like this when we were kids.”

“So it was a memory too?”

“Not exactly. In my dream, she was happy to hold me. In reality, she thought I was a baby. “

“Maybe she had been happy to hold you, but she was afraid to tell you. I’m sure Ozai didn’t raise her to be affectionate.”

Ty Lee frowned. “That’s certainly possible.” But it seemed impossible really Azula, wanting to hold a wimpy girl. She was the pinnacle of strength and power. “Why would she want a giggly acrobat like me?”

“I suggest you continue your journey and keep your mind open.” Guru Pathik had detected a spirit link between them, similar to the one between Aang and Appa, but different. “It will all make sense with time.”


	6. The Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ty Lee travels the world, she starts collecting little bits of information. What will be the final image?

January 102 AG

Ty Lee had reached the Chameleon Bay. From here, she was going to go into the EK Ferry Port into Ba Sing Se.

She got to the capital city where she got a tour of the history of the city. In the shops all over town, she saw the Conqueror Azula doll. She was amazed that they bought them here.

“Why is this doll so popular?” she asked her guide.  
 “She put Ba Sing Se on the map. Now tourists come here to see where she killed the avatar or fought her uncle. It’s kind of a tourist trap thing.”

Ty Lee frowned. “People celebrate it?”

“I don’t know if celebrate is the right word, but it’s like when you see something awful but it’s amazing, like a train crash that sends fireballs into the sky. It’s too attractive to look away from, even if it is a tragedy.”  
 Ty Lee’s heart started pounding in her chest. Azula is a beautiful tragedy. “I get it.”

Her dreams about the girl kept happening, depicting their play dates and birthday parties all in a softer tone, like there had been this hidden side to Azula that not even Ty Lee had seen. She wondered if she could have missed it or if she was just fantasizing.  
 When Ty Lee got to the Jasmine Dragon, she saw that Iroh was there.

“How are you doing?” she asked the prince.

“Ty Lee!” he hugged her. He was a bit unsettled. “I’ve had better days. How are you?”

“I’m great!” She told him all about her travels, and then she remembered what he had said before. “Forgive me. I shouldn’t have babbled for so long. What’s wrong?”

“Oh don’t apologize. It’s just that … I got a package from Azula.”

“You did? Why?”

Iroh told Ty Lee what he had told the doctor.

“They tortured her in there?”

“Yes, and she wanted the world to know what was happening in there, so she came all the way here to bring me the medical records, but I had been out of the country. She just left them in my apartment.” The landlord must have let her in.

Ty Lee was stunned. “She could have been executed if she had been caught.”

“It was worth the risk to her.”

Azula had never been one to take risks lightly. “It must have been really bad in there.” This image was nothing like the happy “memories” of Azula that had been in Ty Lee’s dreams. It sounded like her life had been a nightmare.

 “I should have done more,” Iroh lamented. “I assumed she was getting proper treatment, but I didn’t think to ask or check.”

“No one did,” Ty Lee realized. Azula wasn’t the only one there. No one was there for any of them. “How could no one’s family members have been suspicious? There must have been dozens of people there.”

“I’m not sure if everyone knew where their relatives had ended up. Apparently, some of them weren’t from the Fire Nation at all.”

 

* * *

 

  
 Ty Lee had a realization. If she had been put in the asylum, her family wouldn’t have known either. She wondered if they worried about her. She should write to them, but what should she say?

Ty Lee was in a somber mood when she visited the zoo the next day. It was nice to see the animals and learn about them from the university students but her mind couldn’t forget what Iroh had told her about Azula.

Ty Lee knew she had done the right thing by saving Mai. She just didn’t know the costs would be so steep.

Late January

After crossing through Serpent’s Pass, Ty Lee went northwest until she reached the Northern Air Temple.  
 Teo was there to be her guide.  
 

“Hi Ty Lee!”

“Hi Teo!” She hugged him. “How are you?”

“I’m great. Ready for your tour.”

 He took her up in a glider. Well they each had a glider and he showed her around the temple.

“That’s where my dad invents things. Over there is where we fought the Fire Nation when Qin made my father build weapons for him.”

Ty Lee had never liked Qin.

She did, however, love flying. ”THIS GLIDER ROCKS!”

 After her aerial tour, he showed her around on the ground. She met the refugees who had made this place their home.

Ty Lee was excited to learn their stories and happy to hear that they had homes again.  
 

The Mechanist had been wary of her at first, but he quickly warmed up to her infectious laugh.

Teo had been telling Ty Lee a story about how he tried to teach Zuko how to use a glider, but he just crashed about 5 seconds after they took off.

The giggly girl couldn’t control herself.

 Teo’s father decided at that moment that he liked Ty Lee.

She stayed for a few days, learning the recent history of the temple. The acolytes would eventually come to help it be a bit more like it had been in the past, but they were working on the other temples first, so they would all be inhabitable.

“I hope you enjoy this temple for a very long time,” Ty Lee said to the people before she left.


End file.
